Primal Reversion
by Kasia Vradica
Summary: What happens when you send a child off to survive on their own against two criminal syndicates and three legendary Pokemon, all of which want or have wanted said child dead at some point or another? Game based, set 11 years after the story line ends in omega ruby and alpha sapphire.


Required Disclaimer; I don't own pokemon nor its content and all that nonsense.

So I'd like to make something clear. A lot of what I write on this account will really just be prompts. Unless specifically stated, I'm probably not going to continue with them. That being said, any of you guys are welcome to take one of these prompts and run with them. By all means, go for it. I would love to see what y'all come up with.

* * *

><p>Champion of Ever Grande City. Hero of Hoenn. Contest Idol. Titles all given to one person. Titles that meant nothing. Were people in need of someone to believe in so badly that they would place their hopes upon a 10 year old when the world was ending? Where were those so called 'elite' trainers in their time of need? Where were the other regions when Hoenn was going to hell? What if the 'destined' child didn't exist? Or perhaps said child simply wasn't in the region? Would they have placed their hopes and salvation in the hands of another child or would they have allowed themselves to be destroyed, those who'd survive running for the other regions?<p>

Those were all questions that she hadn't thought about at the time, but as the years went on she began to question not only her actions but the actions of those who had been around her. 11 years. 11 years since the day she'd captured not only Groudon and Kyogre, but Rayquaza as well. This ensured that no one would abuse their powers against the world, yet who was there to stop her should she decide to abuse their powers? The thought brought a bitter smirk to the girl's fair features. She very well could abuse her charge should she feel like it. And she currently was dancing between a thin line of whether or not she wanted to.

They say time heals all wounds. Well it seemed time was taking it slow when it came to her wounds. It made sense though. What had she gone through? She stared death in the eye so many times throughout her journey. Against Archie, Maxie, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Five times, five too many for a 10 year old to see, five times in which not only numbed her to the idea of death and that all the more terrified her to her core. It was, after all, unnatural. But then how many times could one face death and no longer be affected by it?

All of these questions began to arise, slowly at first, but now they ate away at the trainer…

* * *

><p>Much had changed in the 11 years since the 'incident.' Kalos had suddenly become interested Hoenn five years ago and thus with both region's governments working together Hoenn began to slowly modernize. While most of the region stayed true to its rural roots, Mauville had essentially become a rather large shopping area, featuring a central plaza and an obelisk that mimicked the gym in Kalos' Lumoise City. Pacifidlog Town was still floating upon the sea, only now it was much larger and consisted of canals to allow ease of passage for boats and ships. The space center on Mossdeep had expanded, even sent a few teams of people and pokemon into space.<p>

Indeed Hoenn was thriving, and above all those changes, some of the major changes happened within the league structure itself. Never before had there been a reigning champion for a consecutive 10 years. This was both awe-inspiring and terrifying. But then again one couldn't expect anything less of the Hero of Hoenn. Still as the years wore on, the girl chose to decline official challenges, stating that it would be unfair for the challenger, and the league instead allowed someone to challenge her predecessor and should they win they would hold a championship title as well. Eventually she stopped accepting challenges completely, opting to move from her residence from the League headquarters in Ever Grande City to a home she had purchased located between Lilycove and Fortree.

Still as fans crowded the gates to see the legendary trainer, they never got their wish and slowly they began to frequent the estate less and less until it was all but forgotten to be the home of Hoenn's champion. After all if there was no one there, how could it be a home? Sure her pokemon, if they were hers, roamed the grounds, but they never got near the gates, nor did they acknowledge anyone. Of course little did they know that while all those pokemon were the champion's, the girl and her main battling team did not live there. No, she preferred her secret base to the house and her residence at the league. A secret base that she'd chosen to place far south on an island that could only be reached should its inhabitant dragon/psychic duo decide they were worthy. And thus the only people who knew where she was were her predecessor, Steven Stone, her parents, and the Birch family.

She had to admit, living in seclusion was indeed relaxing, especially when there wasn't much to disturb the peace. The nightmares ceased, she was able to even spend time Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza without anyone threatening to take them away, and what was most important, she was able to recover from the traumas caused by the actions of Team Aqua and Team Magma. Even if dark thoughts lingered, crossing her mind every now and again, she was able to dismiss them. It just wasn't in her nature to harm another being, let alone view her pokemon- her family, as tools and use them to harm others.

Today, being the anniversary of the incident, the association had organized a celebration honoring those who had been lost to the calamity and those who worked tirelessly in rescue efforts. As such the champion, and whoever was this year's champion had to be in attendance along with the gym leaders, elite four, and other prominent figures from the association. The other regions were also sending their own representatives, as they had on previous celebrations as a sign of good faith. The girl sighed, shaking her head at the thought of having to meet with those people again. They hadn't come to Hoenn's aid when the region needed it, but they certainly were willing to take part in celebrations with them.

They gathered at the Ever Grande Conference hall. The media standing outside the hall, offering worldwide coverage on the event for those not in attendance. Things were as lively as ever, the representatives and gym leaders mingling, discussing trivial things such as battle strategies and the appearances of their pokemon as they waited for the arrival of the champions.


End file.
